


On their Own Terms

by That_Geek



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Older lesbians, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: At some point the residents of Broadchurch are going to find out about Maggie and Jocelyn.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Ellie and her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Having recently watched Broadchurch in full, I was thrilled to discover the lesbian storyline present in S2. So, I'm just having a little fun with them because my gosh they are so damn good and I hate how little on screen space they got. Enjoy.

"Go for a walk, you said. It'll be fun you said" Jocelyn mutters as she undresses for bed. 

"Excuse me, you were the one who started it" Maggie sits up on the bed looking over at Jocelyn. 

"I did not," Maggie smirks and leans over and runs a finger down the nape of her partners neck to her hip. Jocelyn shivers.

"Does that jog your memory, petal?" 

"How was I to know that would have such an effect on you, Maggie" Jocelyn turns to the side and looks down at Maggie. Who now lies with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh please. You knew exactly what you were doing" Maggie scoffs. 

"Suppose I did. You certainly weren’t complaining. At least this won't end up in the papers" Jocelyn chuckles as she lies down on her side;facing Maggie. Maggie quirks an eyebrow. 

"I don't know, maybe I'll write it myself. Be an excellent headline."

"What would this headline say, dear" for a moment Maggie is quiet, thinking about the perfect headline to capture them both. 

"Oh, I've got it. Echo Beauty caught in steamy lesbian romp with formidable barrister" she announces to her lover, who responds with a chortle. 

"Formidable?" 

"Yes. I don't think my higher ups would be too pleased if I used the word sexy in a headline" Maggie puts her hand on Jocelyn's hip, her thumb stroking back and forth. 

"you think I'm sexy?" 

"Oh, very much so" Maggie scoots in closer. As her hand strokes further up and down her lovers side. She kisses Jocelyn's shoulder and then nuzzles into her neck. Jocelyn responds by moving her head back. 

"Maybe they didn't see us" 

"Perhaps, but so what if they did" 

"It won't take long before everyone knows" 

"Don't you want people to know" 

"Yes. Don't get the idea I want to hide. I wanted to do this on our terms." Jocelyn explains. Reaching over and pushing Maggie hair back from her face. 

"Oh. It was only Ellie and her boys. I've work tomorrow so, why don't I call you once I'm done and we can go for dinner" 

"I like that idea. Miller is smart enough to talk to one of us, right?" 

"Of course, Ellie is harmless," Maggie reassures the woman beside her. Jocelyn smiles and she rests her forehead on Maggie's shoulder. 


	2. Part 2: Olly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it is Olly's turn to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments on the last chapter. I was going to update the following day but time got away from me. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Having decided on dinner after Maggie's work day. Jocelyn was keen to pick her partner up. She wondered on her way down what had gotten her so panicked about being caught; that was a question she'd been asking herself for years, truth be told but it was different now. Maybe it was just her being selfish, once the town found out there would be socialising involved and talking to people she wouldn't have otherwise. Jocelyn liked her peace and quiet. 

Maggie smiled as she saw Jocelyn enter the news office. She got up as she turned off the computer. 

"Where are we going then?" 

"Fish and chips by the sea?" 

"Oh, you know the way to my heart. I want to stop by mine first though, okay?" Jocelyn nodded and the couple walked out of the building, with Maggie pausing to lock up. They walked arm in arm down the alley and over the lane towards Maggie's little cottage. 

"We should stay at yours tonight" Jocelyn smiled.

"You don't like my house" 

"When did I say that?" 

"The first time you came round. You asked why I'd chosen it of all available places in town" 

"Doesn't mean I hated it,"she pauses," it's just very dark, it's not like you at all"

"Oh, and our houses and personalities should match. What does yours say about you then?" 

"Well, it's a house on a cliff away from everybody. It says I like my own company. It also ensures that people who visit are those who really want to see me, because they can be bothered with the walk" Maggie chuckles at the response. 

"Touché" they continue on to Maggie's where she excuses herself to the bathroom and offers her space to Jocelyn. She hears the shower turn on and for a fleeting moment Jocelyn wants to skip dinner, go upstairs and join Maggie under the water. Instead she looks at the bookshelves adorning the living room walls. The light isn't great but she makes out all the classic books she expected Maggie to have. There's even a few that she's not read yet and now perhaps she never will, although maybe she can convince Maggie to read to her. A chap at the door brings her back into the room. She walks over and pulls it open. 

"Oh, erm, hello Ms Knight. Is Maggie in?" Olly Stevens greets her. 

"She's freshening up, can I pass on a message?" 

"No, I'll come back in five" 

"Don't be silly, she won't be long, just wait downstairs" Jocelyn finds herself rolling her eyes and letting the young man in. He moves past with an awkward look in his face. The two haven't talked very much and from what she's heard she doesn't like him much but Maggie does so she doesn't comment on it. Olly sits in the arm chair and Jocelyn perches herself on the sofa arm. Looking out at the rather depressing garden. They sit, stew, in a silent bubble for a while. 

"Why are you here?" 

"Maggie and I are going for tea by the beach" Olly nods. 

"What about you?" 

"Oh I need her to look over these" he holds up a slim folder, this time Jocelyn nods. The great silence returns. 

"Right, I'm ready. I just hope you don't plan on straddling me in the grass. I rather like these jeans and I could do without the grass stains, " Maggie's sentence gets slower and slower as she realises Olly is in the living room, "oh, hello Olly" Jocelyn covers her grin with her hand although her shoulders are shaking as Olly turns a shade of red as he looks between the two women. He thrusts the folder at his mentor and runs for the door. It slams behind him, at which point Jocelyn let's her laughter fill the room. 

"It's. Not. Funny" Maggie punctuates each word with a playful slap of the folder against Jocelyn's arm. The laughter continues and Maggie soon joins in. 

"Oh gosh, have you ever seen anyone move so fast before?" 

"Olly has never moved that fast before, not even when he's racing against a deadline" Maggie replies through her smile. She leans against the sofa and looks down at Jocelyn who wraps an arm around her waist bringing her a tad closer. 

"Oh, everyone will know now" 

"I don't care" 

"What happened to, on our own terms" 

"I guess seeing Olly get so embarrassed made up for it" she shrugs and stands up, "now let's go get some chips" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Paul


	3. Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mislaid diary leads to an early discovery. It is Paul's turn to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the support with this little fic. I have to admit this is my favourite chapter out of the 5 written (yes, I do mean 5 because I had another idea and added a fifth chapter; lucky you)

Maggie wanted to get Paul right. She didn't want him to hear accidentally or catch them out so she invited him over for cake. They had become somewhat close recently and she wanted to talk one on one with him. 

He didn't say much when he arrived, just a smile. He sat at the dining table with his hands clasped. 

"Is anything wrong, Paul?" 

"No, not at all. Is anything wrong with you?" 

"Quite the opposite. I have news. I wanted to tell you face to face because you are my friend and we're always talking, so Jocelyn and I are together" Paul pauses as he pours the tea. He puts the teapot down, sits back in the chair and looks at Maggie. 

"I know" 

"How? Oh did someone else tell you? Was it Olly?" she scowls a little at the young man's name but Paul shakes his head and sits forward. 

"I lost my diary. I couldn't remember what time you'd said. So, Maggie, I arrived an hour early" initially she is confused but her face morphs into one of pure embarrassment and it is her turn to have a bright red face. 

_ 1 hour earlier  _

_ Jocelyn is curled in the armchair with her tablet listening to an audiobook. Maggie walks in looking twice as nice as normal with a green blouse and hair pinned back. She sits and crosses her legs over and begins reading, she looks up and flashes a smile in Jocelyn's direction which is reciprocated. Moments pass. Jocelyn removes her headphones and gets up stretching away the tightness of sitting for so long. She notes how engrossed in her book Maggie is, her tongue is peeking out, it rests against her bottom lip, Jocelyn grins and slinks over. She sits beside her, placing a hand on Maggie's thigh, gently stroking the area with her fingertips. She then drags her fingers up Maggie's front prompting a shiver. Leaning in Jocelyn kisses along one side of Maggie's jawline and down her neck, her tongue gently sweeping over the soft spot under her lover's ear. This action causes a small whimper and Maggie moves her head giving Jocelyn more space. She left small kisses up behind her ear.  _

_ "Dance with me, Maggie" she whispers in the woman's ear and gets up holding out a hand for her partner.  _

_ "There's no music Joss"  _

_ "So what" Maggie took Jocelyn's hand and they began to sway around the small living room. Their bodies pressed against one another. Jocelyn hummed into Maggie's ear. Maggie's hand rested just above Jocelyn's arse. They spun around a little, Maggie began stroking her partner's hair, tucking it behind her ears. They turned their heads in and kissed. It was slow and deep, their hands roam over the other's body, Maggie is taller in her boots so she had a little leverage over Jocelyn. Her hands held her lover's face as they kissed; dancing forgotten as she curled her fingers deep into the greying hair of her lover. Jocelyn hummed with appreciation she brought her hands down and pulled at the buttons on Maggie’s jeans _

_ "Jocelyn" Maggie talked against her lips  _

_ "Don't say we have to stop"  _

_ "Paul's coming over soon. I'm sorry"  _

_ "I'll be quick"  _

_ "We have to stop. I'll make it up to you, promise" Maggie kissed Jocelyn's cheek before backing away and walking into the kitchen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Beth Latimer


	4. Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before returning to work Jocelyn goes for a walk and runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I thank everyone who has left a comment or a kudos. I really appreciate it. This one and the last chapter are less about being caught in the act and more about being noticed because that's more in character for the characters involved. Please enjoy this chapter.

A new case had fallen into her lap and before leaving for London; Jocelyn decided that it was best she get the most out of having a place by the sea. She prised herself from Maggie’s hold and dragged herself from the warmth of their bed and got ready to go out; leaving a note on the bedside table with a promise she would return with something from the bakery. She would miss Broadchurch which was quite a new sensation. It was all Maggie’s fault of course. Jocelyn had a new vigour about her and she for once was excited about life and not just her job. She sat down at the pier edge and just watched the sea; it wasn’t as clear a view as it once had been but she no longer found an overwhelming sadness when it came to her failing sight. She let her head fall back as she took a deep sniff of the salty sea air.

"Jocelyn?" A familiar voice prompts her to open her eyes and a shy smile forms on her face as she sees Beth Latimer, with little baby Lizzie in her pram.

"Oh, Beth. How are you?" Jocelyn chides herself, what a ridiculous question to ask. Beth doesn’t seem offended though.

"I’m okay, I’m working on it. One day at a time. I wanted you to know that I don't blame you" 

"I failed you" 

"Don't see it like that. I was angry at first but Joe has to live with it. He may not be in prison but this will always hang over his head and his life won’t be as full. The defence team were really good" Beth's words get quieter

"Yes. I thought I could beat her and I was wrong. He mattered you all do and I am sorry" 

"Please don't beat yourself up, Jocelyn. Don't get locked away again" 

"I won't. I promise, I can't. Not now" she smiles, thoughts of Maggie gracing her mind.

"Maggie?" Beth grins, Jocelyn nods. 

"How did you know?" 

"I saw her. Maggie gave us a lot of help and space when it happened and at the trial whenever I looked over she was just mesmerised by you, more than just having respect for your position in the trial" Jocelyn can't help but smile. Maggie really was no good at being subtle. 

"You should come over, for dinner both of you” Beth encouraged.

“I’d like that, Maggie, too probably. I hope it gets easier for you” Jocelyn offers, she is unsure if it's helpful but Beth smiles at her.

“You too, I heard your mum died and I’m sorry for your loss”

“Thank you”

“Well, I better get back before this one starts screaming for her next meal. I’ll let you know about dinner” Beth gets up and rolls away with the pram. Jocelyn watches her go. She sits by herself for a little longer before getting up and walking over to the bakery to get some breakfast for herself and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sharon Bishop


	5. Sharon Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are working together; Sharon was bond to find out at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this little fic. I hope you have enjoyed everything. I had great fun writing these and honestly can't believe I managed to consistently upload. The joy of actually finishing everything before posting. Thank you for joining me for these chapters.

Sharon Bishop couldn’t quite remember a time when she had heard Jocelyn laugh so wholeheartedly. The two were working late per this new working relationship they had forged but even in her days as a student under Jocelyn, she had never heard her laugh this much. The older woman had stepped out of the room at 10 for a break but it was now 10:30 and usually, Jocelyn was a highly committed woman who refused to take breaks for anything so it was strange. What would take the Jocelyn Knight away from her work, Sharon pondered. 

Family?

No, her mother had passed not that long ago. Did she have siblings or perhaps a niece or nephew? Was she trying to get her own and flirting? No, that didn’t seem like Jocelyn’s style at all. While she was thinking about Jocelyn came back in and work commenced. 

“You really needn’t do this, Sharon. I could have gotten the train.”

“I don’t mind, Jocelyn. Anyway, you can relax a little better in a car than a late-night train” Sharon rebutted. Jocelyn shook her head but agreed to the lift.

“Alright but could you drop me at the station, I've someone expecting me” Jocelyn conceded and rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“Family, is it?”

“Yes. My family” Jocelyn smiled fondly. She had left Broadchurch on Sunday evening and it was now Friday evening. She had been counting the days until she could return. The women talked casually about work and a trial that was upcoming on the following Wednesday. Sharon also gave her an update on her son’s appeal; which was going well.

They arrived at the station in due time and Jocelyn looked out the window for Maggie; it was dark which made the task harder but she recognized the car soon enough. She turned to Sharon and smiled.

“Well, thank you for the lift. I was appreciated. I shall see you on Tuesday for our meeting” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll let you get your back out the boot” Jocelyn unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She rounded the car and opened the boot. Taking out her suitcase she gave maggie’s name a shout. The woman in question was leaning on her car front; looking at the train station exit. She turned and walked towards Jocelyn; as she got closer it was clearer that she had a smile on her face. Jocelyn shut the boot and Maggie insisted on taking the suitcase.

“You have had a long week let me get it for you” Jocelyn gave up quickly; she wasn’t in the right mood to challenge her partner. They walked around the car hand in hand and Jocelyn gave Sharon a little wave with her free hand. Sharon reciprocated then watched Jocelyn walk towards a silver car hand in hand with another woman and she didn’t mean to pry but she stayed parked as Jocelyn and the woman got into the car and shared a very chaste kiss.

“Oh” Sharon laughed to herself. That who she was laughing with. It all made sense now; Jocelyn Knight was in love.


End file.
